


Their other life

by Tommyboy



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya have a different type of partnership beyond the walls of UNCLE headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their other life

It took several blinks for Illay’s eyes to get adjusted to the room light once the cover over his face had been removed. What he found was himself looking in a mirror to see that he was secured to a St. Andrews cross. Behind the cross, on the wall was a full length mirror, so he could see the room behind him and see who was current tormentor.

Napoleon.

He would have said something, but his mouth was secured by a ball gag so little could be done other than eye contact through the mirror.

Napoleon smiled at him.

In this other side of their life together, Napoleon was Master while he offered submission to only one, his lover, his partner, his Master.

Napoleon approached and pulled his head back by his blond locks to look at him directly, showing his love for his Russian lover. Dropping a simple kiss to his forehead, he let his touch move down Illya’s back, admiring him as a treasure he was to him.

“Serve me well by pet,” Napoleon said as he left him, hanging from his cuffs, staring back at the mirror to ponder what his Master had in stored for him.


End file.
